


Don't Fucking Touch What is Not Yours

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Peter Parker, Kinky, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Tony Stark, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: If ur still doing requests 78 and 92 for starker please and I would love top peter but u don’t have too Love your work





	Don't Fucking Touch What is Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: top+dom Peter, bottom+sub Tony, BDSM, slapping.

_78- “Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.”_

_92- “I’m not going to touch you unless you beg.”_

~~~~~~~~

“Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.” Tony shivers as he hears the voice, dropping his cock immediately.

“C’mon… it isn’t fair! I was good all day!”

Peter had to admit it was true. Tony had listened to Peter all day, and hadn’t sassed him even once. “That’s why I’m fingering your slutty little hole, baby. It’s your reward. Not keep your hands off or I’ll have to tie you up.”

Tony shivers again. “You- I deserve to be touched! I was good!” He reaches for his cock again.

Peter is faster. He slaps Tony’s cock, not too hard, since he doesn’t want to turn Tony off. “That’s it, you fucking brat.” Peter tears off Tony’s tie and uses it to tie Tony’s hands to the headboard.

Tony whines and bucks up uselessly. “C’mon Petey Pie! I know you wanna touch my cock.”

“I’m not not going to touch you unless you beg.” Peter says, adding a third finger. “So shut up or beg.”

Tony throws his head back, grinding his hips down. “Uh, please! Fine, I’ll beg! See?! Begging.”

Peter snorts. “That’s you begging? I’m not going to let you even cum tonight, if that’s all you got.”

Tony pales at the thought. He tested this bluff before- Peter can, will, and has deny Tony orgasms. “N-no, please don’t do that. I want to cum! Please touch my cock, please Peter, please please please!”

Peter smirks. “You’re so pretty, when you’re desperately scared.” He whispers darkly.

Tony shivers, grinding his hips into Peter’s fingers. “Please make me cum Master. Please Peter, please baby. I want you to- I want- oh!”

Peter smirks as he slips his cock in, just the head. “You want what baby?”

Tony sobs, frustrated and desperate. “Please fuck my slutty little hole Master! Please fill me with your cum. Please cum inside me, please use me to make yourself feel good.”

Peter growls and leans down, biting on Tony’s neck and marking him. “Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you Master!”

And who does this slutty hole belong to?”

“You- you- you’re cock, sir, it belongs to your cock!”

Peter speeds up his hips. “And who does this cock belong to?” He slaps Tony’s leaking election.

Tony grunts and bucks up, the hit only strong enough to scare him. “You! You sir, it belongs to you, not me! Please please pleasepleaseplease!”

Peter moans and fucks Tony harder, starting to stroke him too. “Cum on my cock baby, make me feel good.”

Tony groans and spills in Peter’s hand, hole clenching rapidly around Peter.

Peter is very close behind him, moaning into Tony’s neck. “Good boy for me. Always so good.”

“No, sir. Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
